1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a foldable electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to a foldable electronic apparatus that is capable of varying a curvature of a flexible display panel to a desired curvature.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flexible display panel refers to a display panel that can be bent or curved. The flexible display panel may be realized as a touch screen which may receive a user command, for example, in a form of a touch input (e.g., a capacitive touch input or a pressure-sensitive touch input).
The flexible display panel, which may receive a touch input, may be used in a number of different types of electronic apparatuses, such as a curved Television (TV), a curved mobile phone, and an electronic dictionary, etc.
However, as described above, a flexible display panel is integrated with a body, and thus, can only be used at a predetermined curvature. Therefore, it is difficult to make full use of the flexibility of the flexible display.
Accordingly, a method of freely adjusting curvature of a flexible display panel would help to utilize a flexible display panel more effectively.